Digilander
by Jay Man1
Summary: The digidestined are immortals fighting for the prize, darkness grows as their numbers fall. Only one rule remains, "in the end there can be only one" Read the story and i hope it formatted properly
1. Digilander

Disclaimer: Neither digimon or highlander are mine in any way shape or form the people to whom they do belong have given me no rights to the thereof. This is a work of fiction fan fiction to be exact and concepts and plot lines of the original series may have been altered to fit my designs. 

This fic will be dark and there will be a lot of character death, I cannot promise in character personalities as the situations of the characters lives have changed from what they once were. I will try to avoid character bashing though I warn you that this fic will end with only one of the characters surviving. 

_______________________________________________________________________

It has been over three centuries since that day, the sovereign rules as the sovereign has always ruled. Of course there was a time when others fought for control of this world, but that was ages ago and no one cares now. I think that I might have been the first to ask what happened all those years ago. But I wanted to know so I asked and the great one told me; it's a sad story that starts more than eight centuries ago. How can it be that long ago? 

Well my sovereign is immortal, the last immortal to be precise. Once there were many and they sometimes fought each other; they would fight with swords or other blades and the winner would take the loser's head and with it their power, knowledge, and skill. They had a legend that said when only a few were left they would be drawn to a single spot for the gathering, it would be a final tournament to decide who claimed the prize. The prize was the ability to combine the powers of every immortal that had ever lived and use their powers to see and guide the minds of the world. The sovereign told me the story, it was strange because the Sovereign held all the memories of those involved and could therefore tell all sides of the story. Since you seem to want to know I guess I will tell you as well, well it starts like this. 

____________________________________________________________________ 

Sweat poured down the face of Hikari Yagami as she moved through her training routine. She swung the sword with relative ease but she had been training for over six hours and was starting to tire. Her blade shined in the noonday sun as she moved through the motions of her training. The blade she wielded was a single edged samurai sword called _quick-cat_, the blade was made of titanium having long since been upgraded from the heavier steel that originally formed it's blade. On its hilt was a carved cat, it's claws brandished toward the blade and it's tail coming out as a tassel with a gold ring. The girl appeared to be around fifteen but she had was actually closer to five hundred, she had light brown hair that extended down to her shoulders, her eyes were red and seemed to shine with an inner light. Bringing the sword down in a swift arc she continued to train, keeping her breathing steady she moved steadily faster until her bladed was only a blur. As she parried and spun against an invisible opponent her mind was constantly repeating the word of her teacher. "Only show your back to a corpse. Survival comes before style. Your sword and your life are one and the same, losing one means losing the other. The battle is not over until the head is gone." The last one was especially important; the only way to kill an immortal was to sever its head, anything less was wasting your time. Kari had been taught well and for that reason she had walked away from every battle, for that reason she was one of the few remaining. 

" Hey when did you get so good." Kari finished her stroke and faced the speaker. The young man who addressed her was around eighteen and had a large shock of gravity defying brown hair. His eyes were brown and lit up when he smiled, there was a samurai blade at his side that matched hers in craftsmanship if not in style. 

" Hi Taichi, I was wondering when you'd decide to roll yourself out of bed," Hikari said casually as she once again began her frenzied routine. She continued to speak, as she trained never losing her concentration. " I swear you sleep like the dead sometimes, if you can't learn to be more alert your going to wake up one day without a head on your shoulders." She smirked at him between strokes as her blade sang through the air.

Taichi shrugged the comment off and continued to watch his little sister train. "No one can take the two of us," Taichi patted his blade at this point, " we can take anything." Hikari rolled her eyes at her brother's overconfidence. Taichi's blade was currently called the_ steel-dragon, _it had grown to another stage a few weeks ago and Taichi was more than a little glad about it. The blades of immortals grow with them as they gain more power; the hilt is usually the only part of the blade that changes visibly. Taichi's hilt was that of an armored dragon its mouth opening toward the blade. The armor was a new addition and he seemed eager to try it out. 

" Care for a spar brother? I promise I'll go easy on you," Kari smiled her elder sibling playfully rose to the challenge. The Elder was soon sweating as well as their blades shone and flashed with deadly speed. Sparks flew as their blades met and sang into the afternoon heat. The fight was somewhat even as Hikari was still faster than the now stronger Taichi. He could force her back with some ease but she could work her way around his defenses; but despite her best efforts Taichi managed to bring his blade to her throat and proclaim victory, they shook hands as they had been taught and promptly collapsed onto the floor. " What are you tired for? You just got up and I know it can't be old age." Taichi scowled at his younger sibling before speaking. 

" A stronger blade takes more energy to wield, if it hadn't been so long since your blade last grew you would've have remembered that." He gasped at her, his now sheathed sword resting by his feet. " Anyway I was coming to get you to tell you to get ready."

" What for?" Kari asked sleepily as she watched the clouds roll by. 

" We're going to see the Ishida's, Matt want's to go on a training vacation or something," Taichi spoke as if it were no big deal but Kari shivered. Yamato Ishida, was a strong immortal who had a strange affinity for cold places; the last place he had invited them to train at had been in Siberia. But, since she had nothing else to do and she couldn't get so much as a cold, she went to pack her bags.

________________________________________________________________________

Mimi shuddered as she parried another strong blow from her opponent, this battle was proving to be quite difficult. Mimi wasn't considered weak in any sense of the word, she was one of the oldest living immortals and had been trained by one older than she was. After her sudden death during the age of Rome, Mimi had quickly been found and tutored by Joseph Kido; Mimi's blade was at the same level as Taichi's as were those of Joseph and Koushiro, her companions. Due to all of this Mimi had always had a level of comfort for an immortal, this day she felt an emotion she hadn't felt in over a thousand years, she was afraid. This opponent was stronger than she was and almost as fast, both of her friends were being overwhelmed and were unable to help her. She continued to parry and dodge the forceful thrusts of her opponent, the immortal was a woman dressed in black leather, her blade was a cutlass called _she-devil _and she hadn't said a word since the challenge. All immortals must formally challenge another in order to duel; to do otherwise is to risk ones blade. Koushiro and Joe were both fighting men; one wielded the _water-devil _the other was holding _dark-insect_ both warriors were slowly wearing down Mimi's companions. Koushiro was the youngest of their group and was the first to fall, as the blades sang he over extended and was stabbed in the gut, this was quickly followed by the decapitating final strike. Joe was the next to fall as his stronger opponent knocked his blade away and finished him with one stroke; this left Mimi alone. Putting all of her being into the fight and she had actually started to gain some ground when her foot slipped. She was only off balance for a moment but in that moment the devil blade sang through the air, Mimi's lifeless body fell to the ground, and the three allies reveled in the rush of the quickening. 

" Well done, that leaves only a few more before all power is ours," the three jumped at the sound of a voice behind them, the being was at least seven feet tall and was armed with two blades. His were named _the-dark-clowns_ and were renowned for their deadly sharpness. The three warriors faced the newcomer with the deference of subjects. " Yes, you have done very well indeed however I will no longer have need of you. " Before the three could become puzzled the twin blades flashed in the moonlight and three more bodies littered the ground. Harlus turned around and walked away as the quickening filled him with its power, "Now less than fifteen remain, the gathering shall now begin and I shall soon be the last."

_____________________________________________________________

Yamato Ishida lived with his 'brother' Takeru Ishida in a large house in the countryside, they had more than five acres to themselves and a large training area in the back. The boys were brothers only in name though they were related, Takeru was named after his great grandfather who had been Yamato's brother. Immortality rarely ran in family lines so Takeru and Hikari were sort of odd but they were both around the same age. Yamato's blade was as strong as Taichi's, it was double edged and sharp enough to cut steel. It was named _lunar-wolf_ and its hilt was engraved with a large humanoid wolf with full moons for eyes. Yamato known for his ruthlessness, he had never once spared a beaten opponent who had challenged him; he and Taichi had an odd relationship, Yamato had challenged Taichi and lost and Taichi had spared him. That incident had cemented their friendship for more than three centuries. 

Takeru was more upbeat and outgoing than his brother, his blade was simply called _angel_ it's strength was great for a blade of it's level and he wielded it well. Yamato was protective of his "younger brother" and as such ensured that Takeru didn't have to fight as often as he should have had to. Kari faced the same issues with Taichi and it was one of the reasons her blade was not stronger. 

Training with the Ishida's was always interesting, Yamato liked to train in extreme conditions in order to boost his skill and prove his superiority to Taichi. Taichi loved these expeditions and the two younger immortals were simply dragged along for the ride. However Kari could sense that something was wrong when they arrived at the Ishida home, the car was half packed and Yamato was sitting on the porch in a daze. His crystal blue eyes were staring off into the distance and his blonde hair was in disarray, at first Kari thought something had happened to Takeru, but the younger boy had come running out from behind the house an instant later with his sword at his side. Immortals could sense one another but couldn't sense identity so Takeru had come ready for a fight. His eyes and hair were slightly paler than those of Yamato, partially do to the introduction of new genes. When the younger Ishida noticed the Yagamis he let his guard down and ran out to meet them. 

" I'm so glad it's just you guys I was afraid it was someone dangerous, both of the brunettes bristled at the insult before Takeru started laughing, " Aww, don't get all huffy I was only kidding." His good mood seemed strained however and it was clear he was worried about his brother. 

"What happened Takeru?" Taichi asked as he walked over to the older Ishida. The brunette started waving his hands in front of the blonde's face hoping for a reaction. The younger boy only shook his head.

" He was packing and all of a sudden he just stopped and sat down and spaced out. I went looking for the smelling salts when you guys pulled up I am not sure how long he is going to stay like this. I tried using the quickening but I'm not strong enough. Taichi would you try?" The quickening could link the spirits of two immortals but usually the one initiating had to be stronger than the one who received it. Taichi walked over to his friend and kneeled, focusing his mind he reached out to Yamato and tried to call him from his slumber. Instead he found himself pulled into Yamato's mind, it was dark and cool and had an essence of isolation. In this place Taichi saw Yamato on the ground curled into a ball, his knees were drawn up and his eyes were closed, as Taichi tried too call out Yamato spoke first.

" Can't you feel it? It's started, no more time to train no more games, the end is here." Yamato stood up and walked over to his friend, " Sorry about scaring you. There are bigger things to fear now, for all of us." In an instant they were both outside in the real world once again, Yamato shook his head and blinked a few times before standing; Takeru came running up to him. 

" What was that all about bro?" Yamato looked at the boy and for a moment his eyes were filled with a sense of sorrow and pain. 

" It has begun, the gathering as started." Recognition dawned on Takeru's face but both Yagami's had blank stares, " It is said that when only a few of us are left we will be drawn to a single place to fight for the prize. The gathering if the fulfillment of the single rule that guides us all. In the end, there can be only one." Both of the brunette's faces filled with recognition at the old rule drilled into their memories from their first day back from the dead. They would all have to go, but most if not all of them would never leave the gathering place alive. Kari was the first to speak, she steeled her resolve and unconsciously readied her sword. 

" So, where are we headed?" 

____________________________________________________________________

A tall man stood alone allowing the rain to flow down his body, the cold numbness comforting his ancient soul. He felt the force of the gathering calling him, it was almost a relief to know the end was near. He had been fighting the longest of any of the other immortals and he was tired of living. The gathering place was nearby and the call to go wouldn't leave him, so as the rain poured he stood and began to travel to the South. His blade was far older than he was and was called _ancient-sage_ he didn't think he would be the last, but he hoped the one who would be was ready. 

" I trained them as well as I could," he said to himself, " Might as well see what they've learned." Walking over to a large black motorcycle, the man boarded it and headed toward San Francisco. 

__________________________________________________________________

A young man sat in mourning, he appeared to be no more than twelve at first glance but he was one of the strongest warriors alive. He held a blade called _pixie's-spear_ and he wielded it with a deadly force. He had felt the death off Mimi and the other's, Joe had been one of his many students and it pained him to feel his loss. His blade was actually a spear, its shaft and blade were forged of titanium alloy making it unimaginably fast. He could sense the powers approaching the gathering and he had a feeling that he would not survive the battle. 

" How do I affect the outcome of a battle I cannot win?" He asked himself as he walked to his Ferrari, he pondered this question as he drove down out of the Rockies and toward the city.

He had his answer by the time he reached the hotel, he didn't like it but it was an answer. He had left his home at about midnight and had arrived in the city before sunrise, he wasn't tired so he simply meditated on his plan. The end would come for a lot of them soon, and the man kept himself on guard as to not be caught unaware. As he sat on the floor with his legs folded, he focused his entire being on readying himself for what he had to do. 

___________________________________________________________________

Two redheads were polishing their swords in their room at the Marriott; they had been in San Francisco at the time of the calling and as such they had to wait for the others. The younger of the two was about fifteen in appearance but he was two hundred in age, his blade _blue-dragon_ had been polished so much it could blind with its glare. 

" If you don't calm down I'm going to sedate you," the elder redhead stated calmly, the elder one was a girl about seventeen in appearance but over eight hundred years old in actuality. Her hair was actually somewhere between red and blond but she dyed it red out of preference. Her blade was double edged and engraved with an image of a half-man half-Phoenix creature in its hilt, it was called _garuda. _" I mean it Daisuke put the sword down," she said not needing to look up to know the boy had started polishing again. 

" Fine! I'll just meditate for a while, if that's okay with you." The younger boy pouted a bit before settling into a trance, his appearance was similar to Taichi's though his hair was shorter and less gravity defying. His skin was a dark tan and his face had a youthful light to it when he smiled. His blade was at the same level as Hikari and Takeru's while Sora's, his companion, was at the same level as Taichi's. Sora had found Daisuke hanged as a thief in a European harbor of Japan. She had trained him personally and loved him as a little brother. They both felt the power growing in the city; they were a little apprehensive as to their futures. They were not weak, they were too old to be called that, but the immortals coming were truly ancient and terribly strong, Sora felt their power as surely as she felt her own and it terrified her. Sora had attempted to call Joseph and his brood but she had met with little success, their powers were either too distant or already claimed by another. The days were growing darker and it was all she could do to stay calm, they needed allies and there were a precious few left. 

After another ten minutes of silence both of the immortals perked their heads up. They had been taught how to recognize the signatures of immortals they had encountered before; they felt the arrival of the Yagami's and the Ishida's. However as this good news reached their senses, they felt a dark and massive power below them. Allies had come, but it was too late to help. Sora stood and sheathed her blade as she walked toward the door. 

"What are you doing? " Daisuke was on his feet in and instant, "You can't go out there, that power is way too strong, come on our friends are here. We can get help; you don't have to fight right now." Daisuke was never afraid, but this immortal was strong, too strong. He tried to hold her back but she simply faced him with a look in her eyes; he knew that look, that was his " I'm going to do this cause I have to" look, it scared him when it was in her eyes. " You're still going to go aren't you?"

" He knows we're here, it's better we take care of him outside of our room. He's strong, but so am I, I'll be fine." Daisuke shook his head, something was wrong. 

" I'm coming to, I can't let you go alone," Davis had his blade in one hand and their coats in another. " I already know he's stronger than I am, if we're going down we're doing it together." Sora simply nodded as she took her trench coat and walked through the door, Daisuke was close on her heels. They moved silently through the lobby and into the parking garage, the power was stronger there and they could almost taste the enemy. He was on the far side of the garage, covered in shadow draped in a long black trench coat his black hair was long, limp, and tired. His eyes looked haunted and weary, but there was a cold strength to them that chilled the soul. As he stepped out to meet the pair his blade flashed in the florescent lights. The hilt was gilded and was shaped like a demon, a jumble of animal and monster. The blade was double edged but not gilded, as he stepped out of the shadows he issued his challenge. 

" I am Oikawa Yukio, I hold the blade _Chimera_, I challenge you Sora Takenouchi," He held his blade up and took a battle ready stance.

" I am Sora Takenouchi, I hold the blade _garuda_ I accept your challenge." As she finished speaking she rushed her assailant and the battle began. 

Sora had always had a good balance of power and speed, but she would openly admit to being weaker than she would have liked. As she clashed with her assailant she couldn't help but wish she were a bit stronger. The two fought for several minutes Oikawa easily parrying Sora's blows and quickly retaliating with ones of his own. His blade flashed as he started to work his way through her defenses, he had the advantage and he was using it. 

Daisuke watched the fight in horror as he quickly realized that the odds were not stacked in Sora's favor. Whoever this Oikawa was he was too strong for Sora who preferred to use skill rather than strength or speed alone. Sora attempted to go on the offensive as she struck with a series of quick thrusts. Oikawa blocked them as they came and forced Sora back a step with a two handed sword slash. As all this was happening a single thought came clearly to Sora's mind, {I can't win} it wasn't pessimism or doom talk, it was simply a statement of fact. Soon after came the realization that once this man had her powers he would be able to seek out her friends one by one, Sora then made a decision. The plan she worked out was all or nothing and was beyond reckless, {Taichi would be proud of me} she thought wryly as she prayed she knew Daisuke as well as she thought she did. Gathering up all of her strength and energy she moved into Oikawa's next attack, she thrust out with a full forward kick and said a final prayer. 

As Sora stepped forward Daisuke saw what was about to happen and ran to help her regardless of the consequences, he wasn't fast enough and as Sora's foot connected with Oikawa her head left her shoulders. Immortals are forbidden from interfering with other immortal's duels, this is because the power of the defeated immortal goes to the nearest immortal in a quarter mile radius. The closest person is usually the one who killed the loser, however Sora had made sure that Daisuke was closer to her when her power dispersed. 

The powers and memories of his former mentor flowed over him and Davis was brought to his knees by the rush of energy. His blade glowed and changed before he had recovered and when his vision cleared he was holding a new sword. It was gilded and his old dragon was now adorned in shining gold. Daisuke looked up to see a seething Oikawa, hurt and angry at being robbed of his prize. He glared daggers at the boy before stepping toward him. 

" You already know my name but it is no matter, I will have that girls power if I have to take your head as well it is no matter." At the man's words the red head looked up and Oikawa was shocked by the rage in the brown eyes. 

" I am Daisuke Motomiya, I was trained by Sora and I wield _magna-dragon_ I accept your challenge and swear by my blade that you will not leave this place alive." Holding up his new blade Daisuke took a ready stance, he new had all of Sora's knowledge and skill behind him, her memories comforted him. " You got lucky before, now your head will roll." Daisuke charged in fury and assaulted the other immortal. Their blades clashed showering sparks everywhere. As they fought Oikawa started to doubt. The fight with Sora had been hard, he had had an advantage but it was slight, now this boy had her skill and great power added to his own, that made him a threat. With new determination Oikawa put all he had into the fight, using every trick and skill he had ever known, every time the boy persevered. Every feint was avoided, every thrust was parried, Oikawa was focusing everything he had on landing a blow, so much so that he missed the boy's feint. His eyes widened as he felt the blade sink into his stomach, his sword hand fell to the ground and he dropped to his knees. Daisuke pulled his sword out and returned to a ready stance with both hands on the hilt. 

" You have fought and lost, I claim my prize and my revenge," Daisuke readied himself, " In the end, there can be only one" with the final word the sword came down cutting the air itself with a high pitched wail as it ended Oikawa's life. Oikawa's blade crumbled into dust as all blades did when their immortals died. The rush of the quickening drove the redhead to his knees as the memories of Oikawa and all those he had defeated flew into his head, he saw many old friends had fallen to his blade. " Cody, Miyako, Ken… please rest in peace, it's almost over." 

Daisuke stood up and slowly walked toward the elevator, he quickly went upstairs and grabbed his and Sora's wallets and their bag, they had packed light. He left the hotel without checking out and hailed a taxi as soon as he reached the street. After a long silent ride he arrived at a Marriott, after paying he took the elevator up and knocked on a door to one of the suites, as Taichi Yagami opened the door Daisuke hugged him and started crying. 

___________________________________________________________________

The power shift was felt by the other remaining immortals, some were glad the Sora and Oikawa had been eliminated as competitors for the prize. Others were afraid that they were running out of time. Two figures made their way to the Yagami's hotel room, each seeking their former students as time grew short. The darkness was preparing for it's final chance at ultimate control and in terms of numbers and power it was in the lead. 

___________________________________________  


A/N: I tried to do this in one shot and realized I really couldn't nor did I want to , the Claiming of the Crest will be continued as soon as I can find the time to do so. Please review (If anyone reads) so that I can know someone cares. And so that my muses wont try to escape. R&R please


	2. Revalations: The transfer of Power

Disclaimer: I do not now nor will I ever own Digimon or Highlander I am just borrowing the characters and themes for my own amusment I will give them back when I get around to it. __________________________________________________  
  
The room was divided into two groups in the aftermath of Daisuke's tale. Hikari and Takeru were comforting Daisuke on one side of the room while Yamato and Taichi huddled silently on the other. The three younger immortals felt the loss deeply the elder two felt Daisuke's pains on a much deeper level. Immortals lives were long and unpredictable they were not promised another day and they lived as such; Daisuke was glad to be surrounded by the two people he cared most about in the world. He had never been as close to their older siblings, and his other friends were dead.  
  
The three immortals had had an interesting relationship over the decades, sometimes they were friends, other times they had been enemies, now they were something that transcended both states. Daisuke looked from one friend to the other, he saw their tears and remembered the others that had died he felt new tears wash over him. Yamato and Taichi were in similar states, Sora had been close to both of them and her death shook them. The group mourned like this for more than two hours before they could pull themselves up. They had to mourn now and move on, death was a part of their existence and they couldn't dwell on it for long without risking insanity.  
  
" We're going to need a place to train," the younger ones looked up at Taichi, " You younger ones are going to need to be ready, this won't be easy if you're not prepared." They nodded in agreement as they felt the true gravity of their situation, they were going to have to fight to avenge their friends. Yamato got on the phone and began looking for more permanent dwellings Taichi began to repack the few things they had taken out. Daisuke braced himself and stood up his two defenders right beside him.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
By noon the next day the group was stationed in an old martial arts dojo, there was a large apartment on the second floor as well as two training areas, one on the ground floor and one in the basement. After two hours unpacking and setting up Daisuke was nice enough to show off his new sword to the others and the younger ones took turns sparring.  
  
Yamato and Taichi were only interested in sparring with each other. Their blades were at the same level but they had very different strengths, Yamato was strong and fast he preferred fighting at an almost blinding pace. Taichi fought at a slightly slower pace in order to put more power into his blows, when they fought the battles lasted for a long time and they were always spectacular.  
  
Taichi faced Yamato in the lower training room, his sword was drawn and ready, he led it with both hands toward his side ready for quick side strikes. Yamato was across the room in a different battle stance but with the same state of mind he held his blade in front of him both hands gripping tightly. The two combatants stared at each other for a spit second longer before charging in. Yamato struck first with a savage thrust to the midsection; Taichi parried the blow and countered with an upper body slash. The blonde dodged the blow and aimed a sweep kick at the brunette's legs. Taichi back flipped over the kick before going back onto the offensive with several strong slashes. Yamato did his best to parry as he waited for an opening, his arms were feeling the strain from Taichi's attacks and he knew he couldn't keep blocking the blows. Quickly ducking under one of the higher attacks, Yamato spun and swung toward Taichi's neck at blinding speed. His blade stopped millimeters from the brunette's neck as he claimed victory in the bout.  
  
" Well that three out of five. You're still too slow Yagami," Yamato declared smugly. " You swing that sword like an old man."  
  
" I am an old man, baka," Taichi said crossly, " and you're older than I am." Yamato shrugged and walked upstairs to check on the others.  
  
The younger immortals were collapsed in a heap breathing heavily; they had been sparring longer than their brothers and Davis had managed to beat the other two quite soundly. His victory was tainted with the knowledge that his sword had been bought with Sora's blood. After the three had convinced Yamato that they were okay Daisuke went to take a nap and fell into a fitful sleep just as the others sensed new arrivals. It was about five and the sun was setting making it hard to see through the dojo windows. The windows were heavily tinted on the inside so student would not be distracted by outside disturbances but people could still watch the practices.  
  
The two eldest of the group went forward with their swords drawn and ready they watched the door closely, so closely that they didn't sense the presence behind them until Tai felt a blade at his throat.  
  
" For shame Taichi, surely I taught you better than to neglect your back while guarding your front." Taichi slowly turned to face the childlike immortal that was holding a long-bladed titanium spear. The child's eyes were deep brown, they seemed to have unimaginable depth and wisdom. Those eyes were set into the rounded face of prepubescent boy, his hair was a deep red and though he was barely five feet tall his body was as solid as steel. He had a faint smirk as he appraised the brunette he had helped train. " If this is the best you can do Taichi I should probably take your head right now. It would be better than letting one of the others get it."  
  
" If you fought me fair Ewan you might see I'm more than a match for you." Ewan seemed to roll his eyes as he lowered his spear.  
  
" If you're back here than who's out front?" Yamato asked trying to keep his eyes on the door and the child at the same time.  
  
" Druce," The three looked toward Daisuke who had just entered the room. " It's Sora and Yamato's teacher Druce; I can feel it."  
  
" Correct young one," A young man said as he entered the door; his hair was brown and tied into a ponytail and his blue eyes seemed somewhat tired. He wore a long open tan trench coat and his blade was just barely visible as it hung at his side. " I see Sora's unique gift lives on in you, her death pained me, but I am glad you were the one to take her powers." He then turned to Yamato and smiled a bit. " Well little one I'd say you've grown but I'd be lying. You've definitely gotten better though; I can only hope you are good enough." His eyes grew grave and sad, " We had better wake the others, I would rather not tell this story twice." After the others had been woken up properly the seven of them sat around a table in the apartment, Druce and Ewan sat side by side facing the other five.  
  
" As you all know the gathering has officially begun, and once begun it cannot be stopped for any reason." Druce spoke slowly trying to instill his words with the gravity of the situation. " This means that the fates of most of us are currently sealed, most if not all of the people in this room will most likely die very soon. More than that this battle will decide the fate of the mortal world for all eternity. To my knowledge there are at least three other immortals seeking the prize. Their intentions are malicious and they will surely plunge this world into darkness should they receive they it."  
  
" Well we have them outnumbered so this shouldn't be too hard; we can just take them out and refuse to finish the contest right?" Takeru asked hopefully, however his brother's teacher only lowered his eyes and sighed.  
  
" Unfortunately numbers are no help this time, all of the dark ones have blades a full level above those of Taichi and Yamato, though both my and Ewan's are close to it, we would be no match against the power they hold. All of us together at our current states would not be enough to match two of them together, fighting them now would be suicide."  
  
" We both came to this conclusion and it left us with a riddle," Ewan spoke up his high voice cloaking his true age. " How could we change the outcome of a fight we could not hope to win? We discussed it and we have come to a solution; Yamato, Taichi, we must speak with you both in private." The four of them stood and prepared to leave for the lower training room. " The rest of you must stay here this will be done with shortly." They left the younger group upstairs and quickly went to the lower training room too discuss their plans.  
  
" Boys we trained you both and have come to see you as sons to us," Druce said once the door had been locked. " And you have proven to be the strongest of the students we have trained. Therefore we believe one of you may have the best chance of winning this battle."  
  
" In that we found the answer to our riddle, the only way we could affect the outcome of a battle we could not win would be to give our power to those that can." Ewan spoke calmly as he readied his spear, " but don't think our heads are yours for the taking, nothing should ever come easy."  
  
" I don't want to take your head sensei," Yamato said quickly.  
  
" The same goes for me," Taichi added as he watched his small mentor. " Isn't there another way? Couldn't we just train naturally?"  
  
" We're sorry but there isn't enough time," Druce said sadly, " Your power must go up now or all is lost. The time for training is past, now it's time to test your skills." The ancient swordsman drew his blade and faced the boys. " Don't hold back," Both boys nodded slowly.  
  
" We wont," they said simultaneously. They had been fighting for centuries and understood the nature of the quickening, this battle wasn't a killing it was a joining for the sake of survival. As both boys drew their swords and held them ready they spoke the maxim they all lived by.  
  
" There can be only one." With that they charged their teachers with the intent to kill. _____________________________________________________  
  
While this was happening the younger members of the group were waiting above trying to sort out the situation. None of them spoke even after they realized what was going to happen, they just huddled together and waited. Slowly their minds became tranquil and calm as they drifted into the realm of the mind, as they slept their consciousness' joined in the dream world.  
  
Daisuke opened his eyes and looked at the new landscape, it was a rolling meadow with emerald green grass and a sapphire sky. His appearance had changed as well, he looked like the guardian of his sword, a golden armored dragon. He searched for the others and found them just a few steps behind him, one was an angel and the other was a humanoid cat. He smiled as they walked over to him; Takeru immediately challenged Daisuke's new form to a race and Hikari watched as they sped along the countryside. They were in the ethereal realm, a place of the mind reserved for immortals, any nearby immortal would be both sensed and seen by others already in the realm. Hikari could see her brother and the others fighting on a nearby hillside, she turned her head quickly to avoid the sight. Daisuke and Takeru had finished their race and Daisuke had won, both boys were panting from the exertion and eventually collapsed one the grass. Kari started to sit with them but froze, as something appeared on the horizon, it was strong and very evil. Storm clouds gathered as the being approached it appeared to be a dragon with two heads, one red, and one blue.  
  
" Who is that?" Kari asked a slight tremor in her voice as she felt it's power approaching.  
  
" I've never heard of anyone with that blade before," Takeru said as he looked to Daisuke, who was staring hard at the approaching figure.  
  
" We need to get out of here, we can't be asleep when he arrives," Daisuke said calmly as he started to fade, the other two joined him and they were soon back in the real world. They all drew their blades as they felt the other presence get closer. They had to fight this enemy alone since the older ones would not return until their fight was over.  
  
" Who goes there?" Takeru called as a shadow appeared in the doorway, the figure could not be seen under his black hood but his blade was clearly visible.  
  
" Ask Daisuke" The hooded figure growled, recognition flashed on Daisuke's face for a moment before changing to confusion.  
  
" It couldn't be.Ryo?" Daisuke said slowly, the figure pulled back its hood revealing a young man of about nineteen years old with deep brown hair and blue eyes. His face was somewhat rounded and looked like it should always have a smile on it; however this time it held a smirk.  
  
" You remembered, it's so nice when one is remembered." The man's voice was cold and harsh. " I heard about what happened to Sora; such a sad thing really I can tell you're broken up about it." Daisuke frowned at him.  
  
" What happened to you?" Daisuke asked softly.  
  
"Well you remember when Ken and I came up with our little plan; you know the one where we remove all of the evil immortals so there doesn't have to be a final battle. Well it turns out powers that be didn't like our little plan, so they showed is what happens when one tries to take too much of the evil into ones self." Takeru's eyes grew with recognition and took an involuntary step backward.  
  
" The dark quickening, if an immortal takes the power of too many dark ones the immortal is consumed by the darkness completely. It's supposed to be myth, a scary story told to the young and the gullible." Takeru slowly shook his head as he spoke, as if trying to deny the possibility with his entire being.  
  
" One could say the same thing about us Angel-cakes." The blond bristled at the nickname. " Still so sensitive, it's a wonder you lived this long, I'm still surprised you outlived Ken." Now it was Daisuke's turn to react.  
  
" Did you know that Oikawa claimed him? Were you there when he died?" The redhead accused, anger in his voice and in his eyes. "ANSWER ME!" He looked ready to charge the other boy right then.  
  
" Of course I knew, I just didn't care." Ryo's tone was almost spiteful; he wanted Daisuke angry. " Ken was weak just like you are; your brothers are the only real threat here and while they're busy I can take your heads. My blade should be at it's strongest but I can feel it's potential, the meager amount of power you three hold should give me what I need to ascend." His smirk vanished as drew his blade, " so who's first, I believe our dear Daisuke want's a crack at me." The boy in question stepped forward and held his blade out.  
  
" The Ryo I know is already dead, I will not hesitate in killing you. To protect my friends and to ensure the prize will not go to one such as you I will take your head. I am Daisuke Motomiya, trained by Sora I wield magna-dragon I challenge you."  
  
" Fine I Ryo Akiyama, holder of millennium-demon accept your challenge. Let's get this over with quickly." Ryo held his sword with both hands, it was a single-edged cutlass designed to be held with one or two hands, on the hand guard was a red demonic creature, Daisuke thought it resembled the chimera on Oikawa's blade except it had fewer arms and seemed more sinister. The younger boy charged into the battle with his sword flashing. His first strike was parried immediately and it was soon apparent that Ryo was well taught. Daisuke attempted fast slashes at his neck and chest only to hit the air as the brunette dodged around each blow. Ryo quickly countered with a powerful forward strike that nearly slammed Daisuke into a wall when he tried to block it. Daisuke simply dodged his opponent's blows from then on, Ryo was slower than he was but was much stronger physically. After ducking below a particularly vicious horizontal slash the redhead thrust forward and managed a deep cut on Ryo's right arm. The brunette snarled and continued his assault, his attacks were more forceful but less controlled than before and he wasn't getting close to hitting the faster Daisuke. The young boy managed three more cuts before Ryo realized what was going on. " Not a bad strategy trying to get me angry so I would make mistakes. You're much smarter than you look, Ken must have taught you a few tricks." Daisuke bristled at the mention of his friend and prepared to start attacking again. " Not so fast, don't you want to hear about how Kenny-boy died? I was there you know; I watched it all." Daisuke stopped for a moment, both Takeru and Hikari knew he shouldn't have been listening but they were bound not to interfere. " He was doing quite well for a while; he managed to get some decent cuts in against Oikawa, but in the end he still lost his head." Daisuke was visibly upset now he was loosing his composure. " You know Oikawa tried to challenge me after he beat Ken, he lost so horribly I decided to let him live. He was too weak to be a threat to me, at least he managed to kill Sora before he died so he wasn't totally useless." Ryo smirked seeing his desired reaction Daisuke was in a rage now, he wouldn't be thinking strait so he would be easy prey.  
  
Hikari wanted to scream at her friend she wanted to tell him to calm down. But any interference on her part could render both of their lives forfeit. Takeru was as angry as Daisuke was, his helplessness was infuriating and he feared he was about to lose another friend. Daisuke simply cried out in a rage as he charged his former ally, Ryo easily blocked the savage blows as he took control of the fight. The redhead was too angry to see strait as he attacked his enemy with reckless abandon. At first it seemed that Ryo's plan had backfired, the ferocity of Daisuke's assault was forcing Ryo back. The brunette was a bit worried but he soon found an opening in Daisuke's defenses, without hesitating Ryo ducked one of Daisuke's blows and countered with one of his own that removed the boy's right arm and his sword with it. Daisuke could only stare as he dropped to his knees, two tears fells from his eyes as he bowed his head.  
  
" I'm sorry Sora, I wasn't strong enough" He whispered and he closed his eyes.  
  
" In the end, there can be only one" Daisuke was struck down as his head was taken by his former friend. Takeru and Hikari were watching with impotent fury, they were so focused on the battle they didn't notice their blades were shining.  
  
" The power is amazing!" Ryo cried as the demon on his blade changed, the image became a clear crystal that seemed to be filled with a dark liquid, its two red eyes glowed with ominous fury. " Behold the moon-millennium- demon the worker of destruction, and the executioner of worlds." The boy looked at the other two children and their newly changed blades and his smirk grew. " Well since your brothers are still indisposed I think I'll take your heads as well, don't bother choosing who goes first I'll take you both on maybe together you'll be more of a challenge than Daisuke was.  
  
" Don't you dare mention his name." Takeru said his voice filled with cold anger. The blonde looked down at his new blade, his angel now had more armor and another pair of wings. " I am Takeru Ishida wielder of holy-angel I accept your challenge to avenge my friend." Kari then stepped forward with her new blade it was a female angel with six wings and a large bow with an arrow ready to fly. She readied herself and addressed Ryo.  
  
" I am Kari Yagami and holder of angel-archer I also accept your challenge to avenge my friends." Both of the immortals faced the other with a grim determination as they prepared to fight, the odds were not in their favor but they were too angry to care. Ryo readied himself as he sized up his new opponents, their blades had grown but so had his; all of them were not used to the extra stamina needed to use stronger blades. Both of the children were skilled but not close enough to Ryo to pose a threat, or so Ryo believed.  
  
Ryo charged both of the others and quickly found himself between the two angered immortals. Had they been a level stronger the fight wouldn't have lasted long but Ryo's power advantage made it hard for them to land a hit. Ryo did a forward flip too get from in between the other two he then knocked Takeru back with a heavy slash and attempted to take out Hikari before he could recover. Hikari found that her blade was a bit fast in its new form and managed to get a cut or two in before he started to overpower her. Ryo brought his sword down and Kari blocked, she braced her blade with both hands as she watched Ryo's blade inch downward. Before she could lose her hold completely Takeru kicked Ryo in the side and the match continued the young blond let loose a flurry of attacks trying to break down Ryo's defenses.  
  
Though the blond had caught him off guard Ryo was soon able to force him back again. However Hikari rejoined the blonde and the two of them prepared for a combined assault. Ryo found himself between the two once again as they attacked from opposite sides, for the first time he regretted issuing the double challenge. Finally Takeru used a strong overhand blow forcing Ryo to block with both hands Hikari took advantage as she plunged her sword into his heart. As the evil brunette collapsed to his knees the pair slashed at the same time their blades meeting at the center of Ryo's neck. As his head hit the floor the power within him was sent into both of the victors, electricity flowed through their bodies as the shock waves shattered the windows in the dojo. Takeru and Hikari were lifted a few inches off of the ground by the force of the quickening before collapsing in a heap. As they slowly pushed themselves off the ground they were surprised by a voice.  
  
" What the hell happened here?" Both of the younger immortals turned to face Hikari's older brother followed soon after by Yamato, it seemed that the elder siblings had emerged. Taichi looked at the bodies on the floor and the new blade his sister held with a bit of apprehension. " Okay what did we miss?"  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Well that took a long time, I apologize to however reads this if anyone. Hikari and Takeru sort of split Ryo's powers between them so the quickening did not corrupt them. The blades of immortals grow naturally as the owner grows in skill and strength Daisuke's blade was forced to grow to accommodate Sora's power, while Hikari's and Takeru's grew out of emotion and necessity. Well one of the enemies has fallen but so have some of the allies, the remaining forces are strong but will they be enough? Next time the four remaining heroes adjust to their new powers and plan their next steps. Please R&R 


End file.
